


Another Time and Place

by eloiseupstairs



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiseupstairs/pseuds/eloiseupstairs
Summary: Keith finds T-Bar backstage.
Relationships: Keith Lee/Dominik Dijakovic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: M20  2020 Halloween Mini-Round of Rounds of Kink





	Another Time and Place

He's not supposed to be here, not in some quiet corner backstage like this. Retribution might be dedicated to tearing up this place, but Dominik still sometimes finds himself needing to take a moment, away from the others.

He sits silent on one of the equipment cases, one heel kicking back in a dull, relentless staccato, hands resting either side of him, elbows bent and back hunched. And he should take the mask off, he thinks, let himself breathe while there's no one else around, but he likes it, the way it feels as if it's becoming part of him, as if his true face is being slowly revealed.

He doesn't look up at the sound of someone approaching, but he tenses his body, ready, only relaxing and raising his gaze when he hears a familiar, resigned-sounding sigh. "What?" he asks impatiently, because he's not here for this. 

And Keith frowns, brow creased in concern. "You know, I have to wonder," he says, carefully, slowly, each word as if consciously chosen and weighed, "exactly what it is that you think you're doing."

Dominik huffs out a brief, bitter laugh. "Yeah," he scoffs, "well, a guy like you wouldn't understand."

Keith shakes his head. "My friend," he says, "you'd be surprised what I'm able to understand."

"I'm not your friend."

"No, no, of course you're not," replies Keith. "You're _T-Bar_ , aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Dominik pushes himself onto his feet, and it feels better, somehow, to be standing tall, able to look down on Keith even just a little, shoulders back as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, itching for a fight. "You got a problem with that?" he asks, taking a step forward, close enough that his chest is almost touching Keith's, face barely a breath away, mouth right _there_.

"No problems here," Keith says, voice perfectly, smoothly calm, not backing off in the slightest, not flinching. Not even when Dominik shoves his hand down into the space between their bodies, rubbing at the front of Keith's shorts, palming his cock, and he can't remember the last time they did this, _touched_ each other, missed chances and misunderstandings getting in the way of what should be undeniable.

"Oh," says Keith, though he doesn't sound surprised. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe," Dominik retorts, challenging, and maybe it is, maybe this is all he's ever wanted, a mask and a way to pretend he's not himself, an excuse to reveal every one of his shameful, hidden truths. He feels Keith's cock starting to thicken in his hand, and he asks, needing to know, "Is it what _you_ want?"

Keith chuckles, the sound of it like something rich and rumbling from within that broad chest. "Why don't you take this off?" he says, tugging gently at the grill of Dominik's mask, fingers so close to his mouth he'd only have to snake out his tongue and... "And then we can talk about it."

And for a second, Dominik is tempted, to just say hell with it, fuck the consequences, but the thought of being so exposed, Keith _seeing_ him... it's too much to bear, and he shakes his head, the movement of it forceful, decisive.

Keith nods. "I thought so."

He steps back, and Dominik's hand falls away, hanging loose at his side, fingers curling up around empty air.

"You know," says Keith, "if you ever need me, I'm here."

"I don't need anything from you."

"Still," Keith continues. "Whatever happens, that won't change."

"Change is inevitable," Dominik spits out, and the words feel false on his lips, just another cheap slogan painted on a wall somewhere, empty and meaningless.

Keith shrugs. "Well," he says, "we'll see, won't we?"

"I guess we will," says Dominik, and he watches Keith walk away.


End file.
